Love In War
by RenaJoyer
Summary: Situasi mengekang cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Tak ada pilihan, hanya mengikuti Skenario yang sedang mereka jalani dengan tetap mempertahankan sebisa mungkin cinta mereka. Joyers selamat membaca


**LOVE IN WAR**

**By Rena**

**Main cast Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Rate M (Mature)**

**Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 1/?**

**YAOI/Abal/ NC gagal/typos/ceritangebut/Anak Kecil dilarang baca/**

** gak suka, gak usah baca/ bikin ngantuk, kesemutan dan pegal linu, Hehehe~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Pendudukan Jepang atas Korea, Desember 1941**

**.**

Suasana di sebuah kantor tentara Jepang yang berlokasi di Seoul terlihat semarak dengan teriakan nyaring penuh semangat dari tentara-tentara _Nippon_ yang berkumpul, sementara siaran radio sayup-sayup terdengar memberitakan sebuah kejadian yang menjadi alasan para tentara _Nippon_ merasa senang.

"_Hari ini, pada tanggal 7 Desember 1941, tentara Angkatan Udara Bela Diri Jepang telah berhasil meluluhlantakkan Angatan Laut Amerika Serikat di Pearl Harbour. Diduga hampir 200 pesawat dan empat kapal tempur Amerika Serikat hancur. Lebih dari 2.300 orang tewas."_

"**BANZAIII! BANZAIII!"**

Sorak sorai terdengar kembali, semuanya merasa semakin bangga menjadi tentara _Nipponkoku,_ kecuali seseorang yang memang bukan orang Jepang. Dia asli orang Korea, yang direkrut menjadi tentara Jepang. Kenapa dia ada di kantor tentara Jepang? Karena dia memang orang yang disegani di kalangan tentara Jepang dengan straegi perangnya. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia memang orang yang misterius, tapi Gubernur Jenderal Jepang, Minami Jiro, percaya bahwa dia tidak akan berbalik arah. Pergerakan 1 Maret dan peristiwa protes mahasiswa sudah menjadi pertimbangan untuk tidak melawan tentara Jepang bagi rakyat Korea.

.

.+++.

.

Seseorang berpakaian tentara Jepang, Cho Kyuhyun, membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, sampai sama sekali tak terdengar decitan sekecil apapun. Dia sengaja melakukannya dengan maksud untuk memberikan _surprise_ pada kekasihnya yang cantik. Sudah dua minggu ini, dia merasa hampa tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Namun, sesampainya di ruangan itu, ia begitu terkesima melihat lukisan indah seekor burung dengan ekornya yang menjuntai indah di punggung kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring pulas di sofa. Entah apa maksudnya, dia sengaja tidak memakai bajunya, hanya memakai celana panjang dan kaus kakinya. Padahal iklim bulan Desember sedang berada pada puncak musim dingin, tapi kenapa dia menanggalkan pakaiannya pada malah hari seperti ini? Mungkin ada maksud lainnya? Tapi, wajar kekasihnya tidak memakai baju dan tidak berefek kedinginan, ruangannya sudah dipasang penghangat.

Cho Kyuhyun melihat lagi dengan seksama goresan jarum tajam itu, begitu rumit tapi indah, telah memenuhi punggung putih nan mulus itu, menambah kesan misterius, elegan dan indah bagi sang pemiliknya. Tak sadar, tangannya bergerak menyusuri setiap lekukan pahatan itu, lembut dan penuh jejak sensual. Tak cukup dengan sentuhan, Cho Kyuhyun menelusurinya dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan halus.

Hal itu, tak ayal membuat sang pemilik mendesah dan serta merta menengokan kepalanya. Siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggu tidur pulasnya?

"Kyu?!" nada keterkejutan dan bahagia bercampur dalam suaranya. "Aku kira penyusup dari tentara China!" helaan nafas terdengar menandakan kelegaan.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin merengutkan bibirnya. Lalu membalikkan tubuh Lee Sungmin dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Akhirnya kau memilih gambar seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm." Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. "Saat aku ke _gallery tatto_, aku memilih di lukis seperti ini. Kau tau apa artinya?" Tanya si pemilik lukisan di punggungnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak."

"Lukisan yang kupilih adalah gambar burung Phoenix, menggambarkan sesuatu yang misterius dan abadi sehingga kemisteriusan dan keabadian itu menjadi daya pikat tersendiri. Aku memilihnya, karena memang bentuknya yang indah." Jelasnya disertai senyum kepuasan.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pinggul Sungmin dalam kekangan kedua tangannya, sehingga semakin menempel satu sama lain, lalu membisikkan kata-katanya di telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Ya. Itu sesuai untuk pribadimu juga, Min. kau itu sosok yang begitu misterius dengan kebaikan sifatmu terhadap orang lain, tapi berusaha untuk tertutup untuk segala hal tentang dirimu. Kau membuat orang lain mengagumimu, tapi membiarkan orang lain menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Dan itu membuatku tertarik dan semakin tenggelam dalam aura misteriusmu yang sensual." Ucapan itu berakhir dengan kecupan di telinga Sungmin.

"Ahh kyuu…" Sungmin sungguh merasa geli ketika telinganya dicium dan dijilat oleh lidah terampil Kyuhyun dan itu membangkitkan sesuatu yang terpendam, hasratnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun kembali.

"Maaf, aku harus membereskan beberapa penyusup sebelum ke sini." Diciumnya kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, "kau bebas jaga sekarang?"

Masih tak mau melonggarkan dekapannya, Sungmin menjawab lirih "aku bebas jaga selama seminggu ini, jadi jika kau bebas tugas, seminggu ini, temuilah aku. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan sekarang yang tidak pasti. "

Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Sungmin. Apalagi kyuhyun mengetahui sistuasi sesungguhnya di lapangan. Semua perang dan pendudukan Jepang atas Korea sungguh sedang berada di puncak kegoyahannya.

Serangan Jepang atas Pearl Harbour merupakan titik balik bagi Negara Matahari terbit dalam masa puncaknya menguasai Asia. Hal ini pasti tidak akan berhenti sampai si Paman Sam membalas dengan serangan yang mematikan. Dan hal itu akan membuat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi gamang, tanpa kepastian.

Bagaimana tidak, posisi Kyuhyun memungkinkannya untuk dipanggil memperkuat barisan tentara Jepang di Negara lain yang sedang membutuhkan, jika Jepang dalam kondisi kritis. Sementara sungmin, tidak mempunyai pilihan karena profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, mengharuskannya selalu siap di tempat.

Keduanya menyadari bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama, namun perasaan yang telah mengikat membuat keduanya enggan untuk berjauhan. Terlalu kosong jika perpisahan adalah final dari akhir cerita hubungan keduanya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menengadah menatap raut wajah rupawan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin, dia tidak ingin mengartikan tatapan itu, dia hanya ingin waktu yang ada, dia pergunakan untuk Lee Sungmin. Atau jika bisa, menghentikan perputaran waktu sehingga tak ada waktu yang berlalu tanpa Lee Sungmin, atau tak ada masa depan yang kosong tanpa Lee Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan dari bibir _plum_ Lee Sungmin itu belum terbalas, karena serta merta kedua bibir itu sudah bertemu, menempel dan saling menyesap penuh rasa.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk sungmin, menyesap dalam bibir _cherry_ itu dan menekannya penuh tuntutan. Tuntutan karena ketidakberdayaan terhadap situasi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Balasan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat jiwa Sungmin melayang. Bibirnya segera menyesap leher Kyuhyun dengan rakus meninggalkan beberapa jejak yang kentara. Seolah-olah sudah berbulan-bulan tidak diberikan asupan energy, sangat bernafsu.

Kyuhyun juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dibukanya kaitan celana Sungmin, membuka resletingnya dan menurunkannya. Lalu mengusap pelan sesuatu yang menggembung di tengahnya.

"Ahnn Kyuuuhhh." Sorot Sungmin sayu dan penuh gairah, membuat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya mendaratkan bibir sempurnanya di bibir menggoda Sungmin.

Sementara pelindung genital terakhir Sungmin, sudah terjatuh dan tangan Kyuhyun semakin intens meraba gundukan bulat itu. Meremasnya penuh sensasi, membuat Sungmin kelabakan meraup udara. Sungguh nikmat tak terkira.

Sungmin juga dengan cepat membuka seluruh celana Kyuhyun, membiarkan lolos sesuatu yang sudah menegang sempurna, mengelusnya dan memijitnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Sungmin mendominasi, jadi disingkirkannya tangan Sungmin dari miliknya. Lalu membawa Sungmin ke atas kasur.

"Kyuuhh…inihh aahhh ouch" entah apa yang mau Sungmin utarakan, Kyuhyun tidak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana memuaskan Sungmin dan hal itu membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun terus menyesap milik Sungmin.

"nikmat, chagi. Tahan sebentar ne." Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke hole merekah Sungmin, membuat siempunya menggeliat nikmat.

"yaaahhh, there's Kyuuhh unggghh."

Telak! Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, ditambahnya satu jari tanpa ada erang kesakitan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sudah sangat merindukan pertemuan ini, pertemuan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Bersiap, sayang. Gigit leherku jika sakit." Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kaki Sungmin, mengarahkan genitalnya ke arah hole itu, menggesekknya sebentar. Pikiran Kyuhyun fokus memasukkan genitalnya dengan pelan, takut menyakiti belahan hatinya, padahal hasratnya sudah di puncak tapi dia mencoba bersabar, toh kesenangan pasangan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan. Dia tidak ingin egois dan hanya menyenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oucghh! Kyu!"

Sungmin memekik keras, disertai gigitannya di leher Kyuhyun, sampai Kyuhyun mengernyit merasakan gigi-gigi Sungmin menggigit lehernya.

"Tahan sebentar sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin, tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai junior Sungmin guna mengalihkan rasa sakit itu.

Merasa sudah tenang, Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya keras dalam sekali hentakan, tak ayal itu membuat Sungmin menjerit kembali, namun diredam oleh kuluman bibir Kyuhyun.

Dorongan-dorongan pinggul Kyuhyun terus diperdalam dan dipercepat, dan kenikmatan itu sudah dirasakan Sungmin, dia hanya pasrah menerima dan terus menerus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut mata Sungmin, begitu pula dengan Sungmin, membalas tak kalah lembut, lalu keduanya tersenyum indah, bahagia. Itulah cinta yang ada di hati mereka. Terlihat jelas di kedua mata masing-masing.

Mereka tak melepaskan tatapan mata sampai hentakan kuat dari Kyuhyun membuat keduanya mencapai orgasme panjang yang menghanyutkan sekaligus melelahkan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"ahhh…pelan Kyu." pinta Sungmin kala Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan genitalnya dari hole Sungmin.

Lalu, dia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Sungmin yang kelelahan terbaring malas, sebenarnya kan dia cuma menerima, tapi kenapa jadi Sungmin yang terlihat kelelahan?

"Kau tidak membersihkannya dulu, sayang?" Kyuhyun yang selesai dengan ritual mandinya menegur Sungmin.

"dingin."

Alasan sekali kau Lee Sungmin! Cho Kyuhyun juga tahu, kau juga ingin melakuannya lagi kan? Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, dia merasa senang juga, dengan begitu, dia tidak usah merengek meminta kembali.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mandi, biar aku yang memandikanmu, sayang."

Bruuuk!

Kyuhyun serta merta melompat ke kasur dengan keras, mendekati Lee Sungmin yang masih terbaring pasrah. Sementara Sungmin tersenym senang, lalu membalikkan badannya yang tadi telungkup.

"ahhh Kyuuuuhh, akuuuhh sudahhh lelaaahh" desah menggoda Sungmin disertai pose sensualnya yang mengundang gairah kelelakian.

"Aishh Min, kau menggodaku, eoh!?" bentak Kyuhyun yang gairahnya langsung _on _dengan pose menggoda Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menerjang Sungmin dan memberikan bertubi-tubi ciuman panasnya, _foreplay_ untuk kegiatan selanjutnya yang melelahkan dan nikmat.

Hhhhh, biarlah sebelum situasi memuncak dan memisahkan mereka berdua, karena waktu sekarang adalah sekarang dan berusaha untuk mengisinya dengan orang yang berharga untuk kita lalui bersama.

Biar hari ini menjadi sejarah untuk esok, meski tak jelas apakah ada hari esok untuk mereka.

.

.+++.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, karena keperluan mendesak dari Angkatan Bela Diri Darat di China, maka denngan ini saya memberikan tugas padamu untuk berangkat besok ke Beijing bersama dengan lima eselon lainnya. Berikan kemampuanmu dalam mengatur strategi, Kyu."

Mutlak! mutlak sudah perintah itu. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menerimanya.

Setelah memberi hormat kepada Jendral Tentara itu, dia keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit Seoul untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, memberikan kabar yang akan membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang atau bahkan putus. Entahlah bagaimana reaksinya nanti.

.

.+++.

.

SEOUL HOSPITAL

Brakkk

"Pergi Kyu! Pergi!" bentakan keras dari Sungmin menambah luka di hati Kyuhyun.

Ruangan rahasia yang kedap suara di sebelah ruang praktek Sungmin adalah tempat rahasia mereka bertemu, tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Min, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mengertilah." Pinta Kyuhyun sembari menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Memijat pelipisnya pelan, berharap Sungmin bisa mengerti keadaannya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti aku, Kyu! aku tidak bisa berhubungan Jauh! aku tak bisa kau gantungkan begitu saja! Aku…hiks aku tak bisa Kyu…hiks aku tak bisa melalui semua ini sendiri Kyu…hiks." Pecah sudah tangisan Sungmin, badannya merosot di dinding, tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sembab, yang mau tak mau Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalirkan air mata juga.

"Kau tau, Kyu! setiap hari! setiap hari aku merawat wanita-wanita orang kita Kyu~~. Mereka menderita Kyu! mereka korban kebuasan teman-temanmu itu, Kyu! kenapa kau malah…hiks aku benci Kyu…aku benci kedudukanmu Kyu~~…hiks"

"Ssttt, min." Kyuhyun yang tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin menangis, lalu merangkul bahunya dan menenangakannya, mendekapnya, "aku tahu itu, Min…sangat tahu…maafkan aku Min, maafkan aku." Air mata Kyuhyun juga semakin tumpah ruah, sedih sekali orang yang kita sayangi membenci kita. Tapi, apa mau dikata, haruskah Kyuhyun menyalahkan kedudukannya? Atau menyalahkan kemampuannya? Sementara bangsanya sangat membenci perlakuan Tentara-tantara _Nippon_, dia malah menjadi orang kepercayaan mereka.

"Aku mohon Min, aku mohon. Jangan berikan hatimu untuk yang lain. Aku akan kembali lagi, entah hanya dengan nama atau jasadku semata." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sambil menutup mata.

"KYU! JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!" Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya dan matanya nyalang menatap Kyuhyun. Namun, sesaat kemudian wajah Sungmin berubah sendu.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin kau pulang selamat Kyu…aku akan menunggumu…aku akan menunggumu Kyu. jangan berkata itu lagi, pelase, aku tak sanggup Kyu~~…" bergetar suara Sungmin dalam tangisannya. Kesakitan yang mendalam dan kebenciannya dengan situasi yang tidak bisa dirubah.

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku pengkhianat untuk negaraku, tapi jangan kau ragukan cintaku untukmu, Min. aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tahu ketakutanmu, aku mengerti kesedihanmu atas Negara kita. Tapi, jangan kau anggap aku tidak gelisah, Min. aku juga sangat tertekan dengan kedudukanku. Tapi, apa yang bisa kita perbuat, Min? biar Min, biarlah Tuhan memberikan balasan setiampal untuk perbuatan mereka." Suara Kyuhyun yang dalam dan meyakinkan, berhasil membuat Sungmin mengerti.

Memang tidak ada gunanya menyesali semua keadaan ini, yang pasti bagaimana supaya andil kita berpengaruh terhadap perubahan situasi. Meski entah kapan akan berubah.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Kyu!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tangannya dia lingkarkan ke badan Kyuhyun, semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin di pipinya, "Miliki aku sepuasmu, Min." Kyuhyun mengecap kembali bibir lembut Sungmin, perlahan-lahan mereka menutup mata, menikmati gelora hangat yang menjalari tubuh keduanya.

Dan ijin dari Kyuhyun merupakan awal dari pergumulan mereka di ruangan itu, menghilangkan ingatan sejenak tentang esok yang tak terelakkan dan tentang cinta mereka yang entah berujung atau tidak

.

.

.

To be Continue…

Eng Ing Eng

Rena mampir lagi setelah vakum, padahal udah gatel pengen nulis ni cerita.

Cerita yang entah menarik atau tidak… terserahlah yang penting udah numpahin nih unek-unek.

Mianhe gak diedit.

hiks, Ming kalau Kyu gak ada, kau boleh pergi padaku…! Bugh! #ditimpukKyu, Kyu dengan mata merah nyalang penuh amarah menatapku, "JANGAN HARAP! JIKA KAU MEMISAHKAN KAMI, KUKUTUK KAU JADI EMBER".

"Kyu! kalo lo ngancem, beneran nih, gue pisahin!" ngancem balik dengan mata sipit kurang tidur, jadi gak ngaruh ancemannya. #KyuNgambek

Chingu selamat liburan panjaaaang, terutama buat aku yang emang setiap hari liburaaan. Hahahahaaa.

Aku lagi dimanjain sama suami, gak boleh Kerja, Gak boleh Capek. #SerasaJadi Ratu

Maklum aku lagi hamil muda.

Selamat Membaca.

Semoga Senang.

Review Nee~~~ Chingudeul.

Gomawo, See Next Chapter.


End file.
